narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsumi Tachibana
| current residence = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Kunoichi | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | lover(s) = | previous lover(s) = | clan = | family = | rank =Chūnin | classification =Ninjutsu Specialist (Earth) Taijutsu Specialist | reg = | academy =12 | chunin =16 | sjonin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | unique = | disabil =ADHD | beast = | hiden = | nature = Earth Release | bukijutsu = | jutsu = Earth Release: Antlion Technique Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique Rock Clone Technique Transformation Technique Body Replacement Technique (Stone) | tools = Kunai Shuriken Explosive Tag | headtxtc = #F5D451 | subtxtc = Black | bgroundc = Black | bgradientc = #F5D451 | btopc = #000000 | bbotc = #000000 | celltopc = #000000 | cellbotc = #000000 | cellgroundc = #FEFFC2 }} Natsumi Tachibana is Chūnin kunoichi from Iwagakure. She specializes in Earth Release ninjutsu and taijutsu, primarily using her Earth Release techniques to "drown" her enemies and her taijutsu to engage in offensive hand-to-hand combat. Background Natsumi Tachibana was born into a shinobi family from Iwagakure right before Naruto returned to Konohagakure with at the start of Part II. Her family came from a long line of shinobi, and they had served in many wars. Her clan wasn't all that special, usually turning out run-of-the-mill shinobi who were often seen as expendable during wartime. However, Natsumi was highly regarded as the most talented prodigy her "garbage" clan had ever made. At a young age, Natsumi was always up and about; she was bold and fearless, pushing herself to her limits and exploring to her heart's content. She was a rough child, but got along with her friends and family. She was always very active and liked to play outside. When Natsumi entered the ninja academy, her instructors noticed her strong affinity for Earth Release ninjutsu, as was common in their village. However, such strength from her clan was not heard of, and so her sensei' had high hopes for her. During training, Natsumi demonstrated great skill in basic Earth Release techniques, but she was prone to wasting too much chakra; her chakra control needed a little work. With regards to taijutsu, she was the Queen of her class. She stood atop her classmates as the best fighter in the school. Not because of her skill, her talent, or even her martial art prowess, but rather, she beat every classmate in sparring with grit and endurance; her stamina was very high and her pain tolerance was quite good. Some years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Natsumi would graduate from the academy at the age of 12 and gain the rank of Genin; she was part of the first class of students to be seen as weak shinobi in the eyes of the Kage, though she was credited with hopefully having no such weakness herself. Personality Natsumi is a happy and fun girl with a playful and courageous personality. She loves to talk and tease her friends, telling all sorts of jokes on the regular. She's very outgoing and has always been wild and hyperactive, yet also has a short attention span; something attributed to her ADHD. Natsumi has the Will of Stone she inherited from her village. She doesn't give up, and she doesn't back down from a challenge. There is no dare that she won't take on, or complete. She has a strong intuition and relies heavily on gut instinct and perseverance. During missions, Natsumi is talkative and erratic, often taunting her opponents and challenging them to one on one duels. She likes to go all-out, so assassination missions can be a bit difficult, as her jutsu are a bit indiscreet and she makes a lot of noise, but she can handle normal conflicts that don't require stealth. While she doesn't excel at kidnapping missions, she does possess a few ways to immobilize her foes; the tricky part is keeping them immobilized. If she lets her guard down, an enemy can take advantage of her confidence and cockiness and proceed to capture her. However, there are times when, even if she's been tied up thoroughly, she has managed to force herself free with strength alone. Natsumi enjoys taking cold showers after a day of hard training. Along with training, her greatest hobby and passion is personal fitness, that which is made apparent by her perfect physique. Sometimes, Natsumi also likes helping around the village, usually with regards to manual labor, or assisting the elderly. Personally, Natsumi believes that a healthy body makes for a healthy mind, and a heathy mind equals winning. Intimately, Natsumi is a bisexual girl and therefore would like a male or female partner or spouse; she is okay with either a monogamous, polyamorous, or polygamic relationship, and has experienced all before. She's tomboyish and often the dominant one in her relationships, but is essentially a switch, alternating between dominant and submissive roles. She likes guys and girls who are tough and strong combat-wise. Natsumi has had various girlfriends and boyfriends in the past but they thought she was too much to handle: Too rough. They think she’s “a crazy bitch,” possessing near "infinite stamina," but she couldn't care less. Currently, she's single. Natsumi never uses her visual appeal on missions, though she knows she could. Manipulation, sneaking about, espionage, it's all just not her style. She'd prefer to just break in and wreck some weaklings. So, she breaks in and wrecks some weaklings. Appearance Natsumi is an incredibly fit girl, standing at a petite 5'0" and weighing around 99 pounds, seemingly without a shred of fat on her. She has blond hair with lime-green and orange streaks in it and orange-brown eyes. Her long, golden, hair reaches all the way down just barely past her butt and she usually wears it in a ponytail. Natsumi has light, slightly-tanned skin which is usually glistening and shiny from heat or exercise. She also has sharp, feminine features and her fit body defines her curves and makes her breasts seem to be a bit larger than they really are. Her arms, legs and stomach are toned and slender, yet strong and tough. Natsumi's body is very healthy and can undergo a lot of stress. Natsumi likes to wear a simple, black, sports bra, which clearly outlines the shape of her breasts. The bra exposes her entire midriff and is very revealing, but doesn't hinder her movements at all. On her legs, she wears a pair of grey-blue cargo overalls with the straps hanging loose so the overalls function like simple pants. It's implied that she can choose to wear her straps normally to cover her midriff if she gets too cold; if she ever will get cold that is. Occasionally, she may also opt to wear a pair of grey or blue short shorts, or spandex shorts. On her feet, she usually wears a pair of black Iwagakure sandals, though there have been instances where she's chosen to sport a pair of grey-black closed-toe boots, an uncommon choice amongst shinobi. With regards to her equipment, Natsumi usually relies on her ninjutsu and taijutsu and doesn't have much skill in Shurikenjutsu. Therefore, she only has one small pouch strapped to her leg that contains just a few shuriken and a single kunai. The rest of the bag holds a plethora of Explosive Tags. Abilities Natsumi specializes primarily in Earth Release ninjutsu and has proficient skills in taijutsu. She often uses her earth release skills to amplify her taijutsu. ''Earth Release Ninjutsu'' Without a doubt, Earth Release ninjutsu is Natsumi's greatest proficiency, especially considering that she hails from the Village Hidden in Stone. Regarding her usage of Earth Release, Natsumi is known to "drown" her enemies using her earth techniques. First and foremost, Natsumi uses the Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique in order to slow down and immobilize her foes. If she can make physical contact with her hand, then the affect will be applied immediately. Sometimes, living organisms become petrified and crumble into bits and pieces. Additionally, Natsumi also tends to use this technique with her Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique; both of which increase the force of her punches (at the cost of speed) and amplify her taijutsu skills. One of her favorite combos is to immobilize her foe, slap a nice, fat, explosive tag on their forehead, and then bail whilst laughing as a great explosion blows off her opponent's head. Ahh... comedy gold. If the event Natsumi needs to lighten the load, she can use the Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique. It should be noted, however, that Natsumi does not possess the skill to fly or control flight. Natsumi's signature move, Earth Release: Antlion Technique is used to create pit that sucks the ground and everything on it into the center. Enemies caught will be trapped underground and suffocated. Natsumi uses this technique in conjunction with Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique in order to immobilize a foe, forcing them to submerge underground. They can no longer move to resist or escape the Antlion pit, and sink faster because of their added weight, effectively "drowning" them in the earth. Finally, Natsumi opts to use the Rock Clone Technique to create tangible duplicates of herself. They are more durable than most clones and break apart after receiving sufficient damage. ''Taijutsu'' Natsumi has shown great skill and potential in taijutsu. She has excellent stamina and endurance and can keep fighting for extended periods of time, even if she's taken a beating. Strength-wise she's above average, but has yet to completely figured out how to maximize her strength. Her speed is lacking, as she takes a slower, harder hitting approach to combat, but with enough time and training, her speed will increase. That being said, she often uses the Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique and Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique to increase her power, but also ends up decreasing her speed because of it. With regards to her fighting style, Natsumi is fluent in Kickboxing, a combination of Karate and Boxing. She prefers to punch as opposed to kicking, but still has ample skill in the latter. Lately, she has also been taking up and experimenting with Mauy Thai, finding its devastating elbow and knee strikes to be fascinating and "totally cool," as she puts it. Natsumi hopes to eventually become a master at kickboxing and muay thai, and continues to train diligently. The owner of her local gym is distraught at the number of destroyed punching bags that litter his once-beautifully clean floor. ''Teamwork'' Natsumi is quite good performing solo, but she also possesses a lot of team utility. Using the Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, she can immobilize a foe for her teammates to finish off. She can also use the Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique to decrease her team's weight and increase their speed at the cost of some power. This is very good as a support and utility ninjutsu. Not only can her team traverse great distances quicker, but an offensive teammate can close the distance between an enemy quicker. If she releases the jutsu right before they hit, the impact of the hit is still at full power, if not greater from the acceleration boost. If she wants to tank some damage and take the heat of things, Natsumi can offer her taijutsu skills up front, defending her teammates whilst attacking and also, possibly, distracting her foes. The only downside to Natsumi's teamwork is her Earth Release: Antlion Technique. She can't use it easily in a team fight as she could risk swallowing up her teammates in it. ''Strategical Preference'' Natsumi prefers to keep a short to medium distance from her opponents. At close range, she can fight using her taijustu and Earth Release ninjutsu. If she can weigh down her opponent with the added-weight rock technique, then she can sink them in a pit using the antlion technique from a medium or even long distance. Kunoichi Stats Current Whereabouts Currently, Natsumi is a resident of Iwagakure and is happily enjoying her life as a kunoichi in her village. She trains everyday to become stronger and looks up to her role model: Kurotsuchi, the Fourth Tsuchikage. She hopes that one day she can become just as strong as Kurotsuchi, perhaps even earning of title of Tsuchikage for herself, though she's probably way too free-spirited to even commit to such a responsibility. Natsumi lives alone in her apartment complex where she can have some more room and privacy. Living with her parents was fine, but she simply wanted a place to herself. Relationship-wise, Natsumi is single! She's scared most of her peers away with her hardcore tastes and they tend to think that she's much too passionate, intense, rough, and actually a bit psycho/crazy. She'll just have to wait until someone with some backbone comes along. Trivia * Natsumi Tachibana is roughly translated to "Beautiful Summer" for Natsumi and "Orange" for Tachibana. * Natsumi's favorite things to do are: training, taking cold showers after training, and most importantly; personal fitness. * Natsumi is bisexual, has always been physically attracted to both men and women, and has no preference between a monogamous, polyamorous, or polygamic relationship. * Natsumi is slightly tomboyish and dominant, Intimately however, she switches between dominant and submissive. * Natsumi wishes to become as strong as the Tsuchikage and to progress her kunoichi skills even further. * Natsumi's favorite foods are udon and ramen. She doesn't have a least favorite food. * Most of Natsumi's pictures sport a similar pose, because that pose is infamously associated with her wearing the outfit depicted (in a snowy mountain environment, mind you). Reference * Template:StoneNin Infobox * Template:Hollyproperty * Template:Holly Mature Content * Karate * Boxing * Kickboxing * Muay Thai * The main character used to portray Natsumi is Saki Nikaido from the animated series: Zombieland Saga. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Kunoichi Category:Iwagakure Shinobi Category:LGBT Character Category:Taijutsu Specialist Category:Ninjutsu Specialist Category:Bisexual Category:Final